The present invention relates to a watercraft.
Many different types of watercraft are known, which adopt various means of propulsion. The propulsion may be provided by an engine, sail or manually provided by a user. Examples of such manual propulsion means are paddles or oars. In a traditional rowing boat, a seated rower, facing away from the direction of travel, pulls on one or two oars, which serves to pull the boat through the water using a lever action. The oars/paddles provide thrust to carry the watercraft through the water.
Other known watercraft are powered by the use of a single oar extending from the stern of the boat (e.g. a gondola). The watercraft is propelled through the water by the oarsman paddling the oar from side to side.
Various manually propelled watercraft are known from CN101973384, JPH11291984, FR2565549, DE2840411 and WO2012021954.
The present invention seeks to provide an alternative watercraft.